Jinenji's Story
by Inuyasha-is-best-fuck-the-rest
Summary: Story about Jinenji the half demon no one writes fanfictions about.Give it a try.This is for my friend Love cook lover...hope you like itD


Yay!Here's my second fic...I wrote this for a friend of mine, who just adores Jinenji! Oh! I don't own Inuyasha...but I will...someday...sniff sniff...

Well here's the story.Hope you like it Love Cook Lover.

Hope **you** like it too!

Enjoy...

**Jinenji's Story**

It had rained the day he was born. That's what his mother had told him. His father had died some months before. He never got to see his own child be born. But the world was like that. Cold and hard. If you weren't strong, you'd die. And if you were different, you would never fit in. Half demon Jinenji knew this too well. He and his mother had never been accepted because of what Jinenji was. A half demon, a half breed, a freak of nature, an insult of both spicies. That's what Jinenji grew up with. Taunts and inults were constantly thrown at him. They still were. The only kindness he got was from his mother, but he knew that wouldn't last. She was old and someday she would leav this world and join his father in heaven, and leave poor Jinenji alone. Alone. The most comforting and scaring word in the world. Alone meant no hurt but it also meant eternal hurt and suffering. It sounded odd but it was true. Few ever understand what alone means. Usually people have someone who is there for them. Jinenji had too, but nothing last forever. He had stopped believing his mothers stories of true love, and that one day he would find someone who would love him for what he was. He knew he could leave and find somewhere were he wouldn't get harassed, but he had stopped believe that it existed such a place. He knew little of the world around him. What he knew was what his mother had thaugth him. She had thaugth him about herbs and medical plants and what they cured. And that was a good thing since he didn't inheirth his fathers ability to heal his wouds. That was why his skin was so scared. He knew he looked hideous, so he tried to never look at himself. He could understand why the villagers in the nearby village was afraid of him. He looked like a monster. Even though his mother said he was beautiful, he knew it was a lie. He was ugly and that was all people would see when they looked at him. It hurt but he was used to it. He had lived his whole life like that, what were some more years?

He could remember when he was little and used to play alone in the wouds. Or in the fields picking flowers that he gave to his mother. She were always so happy when he did that, said it reminded her of his father. She missed him. Jinenji knew that. If it hadn't been for him, she would have joined him a long time ago. Jinenji felt bad for making his mother suffer by keeping her stay among the living. He had thought of ending his life so she could be free but she always stopped him before he did it. after that she would cry and yell at him, and that made him feel even worse. So he kept living knowing that everything would be better if he just died. He had prayed for his death to all the gods his mother prayed to, but it didn't seem like the gods listened to half breeds. He didn't expect them to either. Now he was living his life in loneliness, watching over the herb field his father had left him. That was the only thing he had from his father. That and his bad looks. His father had been pretty and human-looking, his mother had told him that, but Jinenji wasn't like that at all. He was huge, with a wierd and scary looking body, big, round blue eyes and a horse-like head. That made sense since he was half horse demon. His mother had told him that his father had been aglow. The only thing Jinenji had, was a orange-like skin coluor, and the scars didn't make it look prettier. Shortly said, Jinenji hated himself. He hated his whole existense. Even when he was in his human form he looked ugly. All the awful things he was called, were true. He was just an ugly,disgusting half breed that didn't deserve to live. No body could like, befriend or even love a half breed. Jinenji believed that. Then one day _they_ came, and changed his whole life.

It had been a normal day exept from the whispers about him killing and eating villagers. That was so untrue like the sun was bright, but he couldn't blame them for blameing him. He was working in his field like usual, when suddenly a red-clad, white-haired, dog-eared boy with a huge sword stood in front of him. He looked dangerouse and very mad. Jinenji got a bad feeling in his stomach. Then the boy told him to 'prepair to die' and that was it. He started crying like he always did when he was bullied, and run home like a coward, screaming for his mother to save him. She did as usual. She came running out from the hut with a huge piece of wood and smashed it on the boys head. He didn't seem affected by it at all. Then a girl clad in wierd clothes came running up to the boy, asking him if he was alrigth. The villagers had long fled.

Jinenji's POV

'My mother faced the pair and demanded an answer for attacking me. Then she told them what I feared she would. She told them i was a half breed. I shut my eyes and waited for the taunting, but it never came. Instead came the reply: ''Inuyasha here is a half breed too.'' It was the girl who spoke. I was shocked. The boy in front of me were a half breed. Someone who had lived a life similar to mine. Someone who knew the pain and suffering of being different. I had never thought I would ever meet anyone like myself.'

After the little discovery, the girl, Kagome, and the boy, Inuyasha, were invited inside the hut. They told why they were there, to get som medicial herbs for their friend who had been poisoned. All the time Jinenji sat in silence pondering why a human and a half breed could be friends like those to were. Kagome didn't seem disgusted by half breeds or even demons at all. She accepted them without any second thought. And Inuyasha didn't seem afraid of humans. Or demons. He seemed strong. And brave. And he looked tough. Jinenji felt envious of him. He had always wished he was strong and brave, so he could save the one he cared about. But he wasn't. He was a coward.

His mother started to talk about his father. She told about how she had hurt her ankel and how he had saved her, and how wonderful the two of them had had it. Kagome started to blush, that pusseled him. Then she told about how the villagers had reacted when they found out she was together with a demon. Jinenji commented on how it was his fault that her mother was treated badly but she just looked at him with sadness and told him there was nothing wrong with him. Like she always did, thought Jinenji.

Kagome surprised them both by asking if they had been mistreated. Jinenji's mother told how many times they had almost been killed, while Jinenji pondered why she would even care. His mothers voice brougth him back to reality. She gave Kagome the herbs she needed, and he told her what to do. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile before thanking him for the help. The she and the other half demon took of. As they left, Jinenji felt oddly sad and dissapointed. He had hoped to get to talk to the other half demon, but he didn't seem like the talking type and truth to be told, Jinenji were a little afraid of him. He looked so harsh and he talked harsh too. Even though Jinenji looked big, he didn't feel like that inside. He looked away and got back to working in the fields. Life would go on as usual, and he would live it.

He had only worked for about an houre, before the girl from before, Kagome, came running up to their hut. She told them that Inuyasha had gone to kill the demon that had been killing inosent people, to show that Jinenji were inosent. Jinenji couldn't believe his ears. They helped him. Even though he was different. More importantly, _she_ helped him, and she was a human. Jinenji just couldn't believe it. His mother seemed stunned too. Kagome asked if she could help with something, as thanks for the herbs. Too stunned to answer, Jinenji's mother told her to do as she pleased.

She came over to him and sat down beside him. She asked what to do and he told her she just had to pull the weeds. They worked in silence, but inside Jinenji, it was all but silent. His heart was beating like crazy, and he was sure he was blushing. Kagome didn't seem to notice. She asked him questions, and he found himself answering.

'I can't believe I'm talking to a girl. For the first time in my life, I'm talking to a girl and she's not screaming of fear.' Jinenji thougth.

But rigth when he thougth that, Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs. Jinenji flinched and turned to see what the problem was, with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He almost laughed when he found out. It was a worm. She was afaid of a worm. He removed it and she calmed down, and gave him a greatful smile. 'Is this how happiness feels?' Jinenji thought to himself.

Later, when it started to turn dark, they went back to the hut and ate some food. Kagome was quite the whole time, and she seemed worried. He had asked her why, and she had told him she were concerned for Inuyasha. He had been gone a long time. It was then he understood what the other half demon meant to her. She liked him. All of a sudden, a pang of jealousy hit Jinenji. Somehow he had managed to fall for this girl, and now he was jealous of the one she liked. It was almost too much. Feelings he had never had, suddenly came when he least suspected them. And all beacause this human girl, who was drifting of to dreamland before his eyes. 'Why am I feeling like this? Why is this happening?' He thougth to himself.

It was about midnigth when Jinenji was woken by the sounds of stones that hit the hut. Kagome and his mother woke too. They soon heard angry voices and went outside. They were met by the sight of the village men coming with weapons and torches screaming insults and treaths to Jinenji. Then they started to throw stones at him. Kagome screamed at them to stop, and ran in front of him with her arms in a protecting manner. The villagers stopped a minute, then they moved forward again, weapons ready. She told them to stop, and to remember some promise they had made her about not do anything until Inuyasha had killed the real man-eating demon. But they didn't care. Instead they set fire on the hut and accused her for siding with him, a lowly half breed, and said that all that loved scum like him deserved to die! When the villagers said that, Jinenji felt something he never had felt before. Anger. Anger towards the ones who were treathening this innocent girl for wanting to help. But his anger never got a chance to come out.

There was flash of something that moved fast and a sick ripping sound, then one of the villagers fell to the ground, cut in half, innards pouring out. It was a gory and sick sigth and Jinenji felt a sudden urge to throw up. The villagers stared shocked at their fallen member, then something glided into the field. All atention were directed to the _thing_ that were the obvious killer of all the innocent people. It looked like a snale with a huge woman-like face with incect parts sticking out. It hissed, and then something came crawling between the herbs in the field. They looked like worms, and were probably the demons offspring. They gathered around the fallen man and started feeding on him. The villagers screamed in terror and tried to run. But the mother-demon attacked again. With one swipe of her tounge, another man fell. Then she told her offspring to try for themself. They turned away from their meal and came after the remaining men. They screamed and ran for their lives, some even attacked, but theyr weapons had no affect.

Then suddenly, the mother demon fell to the ground with a huge wound in her side. Jinenji looked and found out that Kagome had done that. He was amazed by her powers to purify. But the demon wasn't dead. It flung its tail and knocked Kagome out. Jinenji saw everything in slow motion. How the demon rose and hissed at Kagome. How it prepaired itself to kill her. How the tounge came like a spear towards the defensless girl who he had come to care for so deeply already. And the everything went red. With speed he didn't know he had he blocked the demons path, and with strenght he didn't believe he had he drov his hand rigth through the demons mouth, gripping the backside of its head. That was the sight that greeted Kagome when she woke up shortly after. She screamed his name, and something inside him just cracked. He started to cry. He cried of relief that she wasn't hurt, he cried for the villagers that had been killed, he cried for his mother who had got a wound in her head when a villager had hit her with a stone. He cried for all half breeds like him that had to endure such pain, he cried for all who hadn't survived, he cried for all innocent beings that had to die in an unfair way. He cried for the world with such coldness and such joy. And he cried for himself. He cried all those emotions out. The ones he had ignored for so long.

Sometime in between his crying, he had told Kagome to run, and she had looked at him with worry in her eyes, but had done as he told her.

Meanwhile, the demon's offspring had managed to get a hold of one of the villagers and was prepairing to eat him while he was screaming for help, but knowing that it wouldn't come. But it did.

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha came and sliced up the demons with one swing of his claws. The villagers looked at him, and breathed out in relief. Inuyasha turned when he heard Kagomes voice, and took in the sigth of Jinenji trying to figth the demon. Kagome screamed at him to help him and he was about to do so, when Jinenji's mother told him to stop. She told them Jinenji had to solve this on his own. They were both shocked, but understood. The villagers tried to run, but Inuyasha stopped them and told them to watch jinenji. Kagome looked to with fear in her eyes. Jinenji's mother turned to Jinenji and said:

''Jinenji, you have always been so kindhearted and every time people taunted you, you have endured it all. But now you have to show the your other side. It's time to show them your strength!''

With a cry, Jinenji tore the demons head of. It dissolved into dust and fell of his arms. Everything went silent. The villagers looked at Jinenji with fear when he turned to them. They got on their knees and begged him not to hurt them. Kagome were sad, and Inuyasha commented on how this was the only way. Jinenji went over to the villagers, and offered them some herbs for the ones who were injured. His mother just sighed, Kagome smiled and Inuyasha yelled at him because it was that kind of attitude that made people bully him. The villagers just stared at each other.

Later, Kagome and Inuyasha were prepairing to leave. Jinenji sat alone, thinking about everything that had happend. He felt...at peace. It had been good getting all those botteled up emotions out. Now he was sad that Kagome had to leave. He had felt so warm inside when she was around. She called his name, and he turned around. She smiled at him and told that she would be going now. He just nodded. She smiled again, and then she left with the other half demon. He stood ther looking after them. Then his mother told him to get ready to fix the burned down hut and the ruined field.

They both turned though, when someone asked if they could help. It was the village men. They all looked shamed and guilty of what they hed done. Jinenji's mother looked surprised, but then she told them to do as they pleased and turned around.

Jinenji looked back in the direction Kagome and Inuyasha had gone, and he knew in his heart that he would see them again. They would come back. After all, that's what friends do...And he had just got some.

He smiled to himself, the first smile he had smiled since he was just an innocent child, and went on with rebuilding his hut.

Over them, the sun was shineing brigthly.

**The end**

It started sad and horrible, then the whole Jinenji's POV came, the I was following the manga and then it went all fluffy and poetic. Wierd fic...but i hope you liked it Love Cook Lover...

And i hope you others who read loked it too!

Buhbye!


End file.
